wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Clan
individuality? We don’t know her. headed by User: Bøt, with a LOT of history from Fear’s Phlugis!! 'Researcher Sawshark’s Note: ' ''From what we have observed, contact should NOT be maintained, even for Minite. This group is extremely dangerous and it is advised to give them a wide berth. '' ''On an island, off the coast of the MudWing kingdom, lies an island. Almost indistinguishable from all the others. The thing about the island that makes it worthy of the note are the natives. '' Geography The island is located about the end of the ‘wing’ of Phyrria, off the coast of the MudWing kingdom (about - miles). It is mainly covered in thick jungle and mountains covered almost completely in thick foliage. These mountains peak above the cloud level, but only sea is visible in all directions. It is roughly bean-shaped and has three main lakes within it. The northernmost lake, known as ‘Head of Minnow’ to the locals, is salty and undrinkable, and is part of a larger swamp around it, all below sea level. This lake is the deepest, but the smallest as well. The middle lake, or ‘Claw of Minnow’ is fed by the mountains and is part of a valley, and is freshwater as well as the largest of the lakes. It is fed by the precipitation from the surrounding mountains, and is home to the largest native city. The southern lake is saltwater, and called the ‘Tail of Minnow’. This lake holds the largest population of the natives. A single island lies off the north coast of the island, and it is revered as the resting place of Minnow and her followers. Dragons only venture there to die alone and it is covered in bones, as well as a massive central cave. The Dragons Distinct from modern dragon tribes, Natives of the island hold roots back to Ancient SeaWings and MudWings. Though they can vary in shape, most are blue, green, brown, or a mix of these, and most are heavily tattooed by the time they are elderly. They are generally shorter and longer, with the females in particular having very long decorative fins. Their eyes are always blue. One notable feature is that the Clan dragons have evolved to be able to drink seawater for nutrients through extreme filtration of water. Culture Clan culture is highly centered around their religion as well as social status, especially in ‘Mediating’, which is becoming high enough to move to the middle city of the island. Generally, they are divided into Heads, Tails, and Claws, for the lake they live in. Monks who live in mountains are referred to as a parental title and their name, ex. “Mother ——“. Heads live in the first lake and are generally more MudWing in appearance than anything, Claws live in the middle and are neutral, and Tails live in the third and generally don't resemble one or the other. -Childhood and Families The Clan is brutally in favor of females in most senses. As females share more in common with Minnow they are favored, and their society is polyandrous, with most females taking one or more husbands at a time. —-Courting Most marriages on the island are not of love. Courting mostly consists in females fighting for a mate or two a season. To ‘win’ a husband, females ask their mother to marry their son (generally with a large bribe) and if she consents it is done within the week. However, if the mother refuses, it is expected to bring larger gifts to her and your prospective husband until she consents. If she does and there is another prospect, it is expected to battle until one drops out, the winner earning the mate. Marriages are rather swift, and it is only expected that they get the blessing of a local Priestess to bless it. —-Households Most females live with direct family and their mothers until parents die, and much filial piety is felt towards older dragons. Daughters are much more kind to their fathers. They generally consist of a female and her mates as well as the female’s mother and her father only. If a mother has more than one daughter she will firstly ask Minnow who will provide for her better. After a mother has adult daughters, her mates that were only father to sons generally become Monks or Keepers, as they have little purpose left. Many mates in one house is expected and many fed up females end up roughing up their mates much of the time. Fathers are generally more important if they produce daughters, and one male, the first, is the main husband of the female. -Religion- Clan mates are extremely religious and are willing to sacrifice their lives for it. Their culture and traditions are heavily based on the worship of ‘Minnow’, the one who lead them away. In their culture, she is seen as a goddess that lead the way, one of light and goodness. Despite no reports of any snakes on the island that even resemble them, ‘Dragonbite’ seems to be their goddess of evil and wrongdoing, one with ‘dark sandy scales that, if broken, could unleash darkness in the form of snakes’. The religion requires one to give their full self to Minnow-mind, body and spirit. Her High Priestess of Minnow, a dragoness that is the direct channel of Minnow, is fully trusted and respected, and to disrespect her is heresy. Clanmembers seem to share anything with their local channel to the Priestess, even thoughts that they may have though of passingly that do not follow the Way of Minnow. If a Priestess deems it, have been known to ritualistically sacrifice themselves to their goddess, and outsides who do not follow their ways are seen as heretics or even cave dragons who are uncivilized and uncultured. After death, Clan dragons claim that the souls of those who lived according to Minnow become waged by her in their Light, an afterlife that they seem to interpret as millions of light forests to lounge in and serve Minnow. -Sacrifice If one is deemed not worthy by Minnow’s channel, even outsiders, they are sent to death. To clanmembers, this is a way of purifying themselves so that they can serve Minnow in death better than they did in life. This is preformed on themselves and involves a long speech before a crowd before ceremoniously stabbing themselves in the same way Minnow was assassinated, directly in the neck. To outsiders, they generally are not aggressive, but some dragons are not seen as worthy by Minnow and subsequently disappear, most likely killed. Not all sacrifices mean death in clanmembers. Actions they have committed or other such things results in becoming a Monk, those connected to their goddess thanks to their high temples, or becoming a voluntary or involuntary Keeper. Category:Places Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Bøt)